


Haunted

by Twilightbrightstar, WayLowHalo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: When thirteen year old Klaus Mikaelson and Bran Stark hear about a haunted house in the New Orleans Tremé they  have to check it out.  But is it really haunted or is someone just messing with them?And will the owner of the house forgive their intrusion?





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a bit of a change of pace for us. And as ever...
> 
> Disclaimer: Game of Thrones, The Originals, and The Vampire Diaries do not, and never will, belong to us.

                Thirteen-year-old Klaus Mikaelson stared up at the crumbling old house bathed in moonlight and suppressed a shudder.  “You sure you want to do this?” he asked his best friend, grinning as somewhere in the night an owl hooted. 

                Brandon Stark nodded, staring up at the old house eagerly, already thinking of all the places he could climb.  They had recently started eighth grade and Bran had gotten it into his head that they should do something spooky.  “Maybe we’ll see a ghost!” he said, his eyes sparkling. 

                “According to Lucien Castle this is the place for that,” Klaus agreed, the two boys running around the back, keeping as low to the ground as they could. 

                “What should we do once we’re inside?” Bran whispered.

                “This was your idea!” Klaus pointed out.  “What do _you_ want to do?  And how are we getting in?”

                Bran’s eyes roved over the old ramshackle house.  _There._   The balcony window on the second floor was open.  They could climb up the trellis and get inside.  Nudging Klaus, he pointed it out, raising his brows expectantly.

                “Let’s do it,” Klaus whispered, following after his friend, Bran climbing first.

                “It’s really dark,” Bran said as he pulled himself up onto the balcony.

                “What did you expect?” Klaus snorted, right behind him.  Crouching down, he dug through his backpack, tossing Bran a flashlight and pulling one out for himself too. 

                “It’s dusty,” Bran commented, tossing his own backpack through the open window and going in after it.

                “Kol is going to be _so_ jealous,” Klaus said, smirking, his flashlight roving the room once they were both inside.  It was a bedroom, or it had been at one time.  All that remained was an old four poster bed and the remains of a rotting dresser. 

                “My brothers would flip if they knew we were here,” Bran laughed.  “Arya would like it though but not Sansa.”

                “Sansa doesn’t like anything,” Klaus said, rolling his eyes.  He had only met Bran’s oldest sister twice but from what he could tell she was even more stuck up than Rebekah.  “Except boys and gossip.”

                “I know.  She would be really scared here.”  Bran grinned, amused at the thought.  “Let’s see what else is here,” he said, moving toward the hallway.

                “Whoa,” Klaus said, stepping from the bedroom, his eyes wide.  “It’s clean out here,” he remarked, staring at the elaborate, sparkling bannister and gleaming floors.

                “Maybe the ghost cleans it,” Bran offered, moving his flashlight around, frowning. 

                “Or the werewolves,” Klaus suggested, howling quietly as they walked toward an open door at the end of the hallway.

                “Shut up, dude,” Bran whispered, shaking his head and shoving Klaus lightly. 

                Klaus laughed quietly.  “Looks like a library,” he commented, shining his flashlight on the room ahead.  Books lined the walls and were stacked on desks. 

                “Wow,” Bran breathed.  “I’ve never seen so many books outside of, like, a public or school library.” 

                “Elijah would like this room,” Klaus muttered, glancing briefly around before stepping back into the hallway, hoping to see something more interesting than books.  He could read at home.  He had only taken a couple of steps from the library when the ceiling over his head creaked, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet of the supposedly abandoned house.  Klaus froze, his eyes widening.

                “Is someone up there?” Bran asked in a hushed whisper, dropping the book that he had picked up and hurrying over to Klaus.

                “Probably a mouse,” Klaus said, shining his flashlight up toward the ceiling as though he would be able to see through it and find whatever had made the noise.  

                “What if it’s not?” Bran demanded.  “We should check it out,” he stated, looking around for the stairs.

                “Looks like that’s how you get up there,” Klaus said, spotting the stairs in Bran’s flashlight beam first and pointing.  “You sure about this?”

                Bran swallowed, suddenly feeling less sure than he wanted to admit but not wanting Klaus to think he was a scaredy-cat.   “Yeah.  Come on.”  From above there was more creaking, like someone was walking around in what was probably the attic, and he gulped.

                The stairs creaked with every step and the boys shushed and shoved each other, laughing in loud whispers and emerging into the attic with pounding hearts.

                The entire third floor was a cavernous attic, filled to the brim with old and dusty furniture.  Slowly they stepped forward, picking their way through the maze of forgotten and abandoned junk.  “Look at all this stuff,” Klaus said, the beam of his flashlight sweeping over the room.  “Anybody here?” he called, raising his voice a little and trying not to jump when his own questioning voice echoed back to him, the only answer.

                “Hello?” Bran said, raising his voice slightly and grinning some when it echoed back to him too.  “I think we’re alone.”

                The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the attic door slammed shut behind them, the lock clicking soundly into place.

                “Whose there?” Klaus asked loudly as Bran rushed to the door and frantically tried to open it, letting out a squeak of dismay when he couldn’t. 

                “Let us out!” Bran yelled, banging on the door.  “Klaus, we’re stuck!” 

                “Who did that?” Klaus yelled, pushing down his own panic when there was no answer and pulling out his phone, willing his hands not to tremble.  “I don’t have a signal.”

                “Me either,” Bran managed, his own phone in his hands and in the darkness Klaus could just make out how wide his friend’s eyes were.  “What are we going to do?”

                Before Klaus could answer they heard a soft howling from the other side of the attic door, not unlike the howling Klaus himself had playfully done not that long ago. 

                “What is that?” Bran whispered, his voice high pitched with fear.

                “Someone messing with us,” Klaus said grimly, Bran’s fear actually helping him to feel more grounded. 

                “Who?” Bran asked as the mocking howls continued.  “Nobody knows we’re here!”

                “Whoever we walked in on in this house does,” Klaus pointed out, deciding that was the only explanation.  That or someone had seen them come in and had followed them. 

                “It looked empty!” Bran exclaimed, breathing heavily.  “We shouldn’t have come!”

                “It was _your_ idea!” Klaus snapped, jerking his flashlight wildly around the room, looking for something, anything, that could be useful. 

                Bran opened his mouth but before he could say anything else the attic door burst open, revealing a man standing there, dark eyes glittering.  “What are you two doing here?” he demanded, standing in the doorframe and blocking the only exit.

                Bran, closest to the door, stumbled backwards and away, scrambling closer to Klaus even as he gaped at the man, a small whimper escaping him when his eyes found the snake that was wrapped around the man’s right hand.  He _really_ didn’t like snakes.  “We didn’t think anyone lived here,” he managed, his voice small, trying not to shudder as the snake opened its mouth, its tongue darting out.

                “No one does.  Not anymore,” the man answered, a dark smile on his face.

                “Then let us go!” Klaus snapped, trying not to show any fear, telling himself he lived with his father.  This guy, whoever he was, was nothing. 

                “Go?” the man repeated, stroking the snake with his left hand, the cold little smile not leaving his face. 

                “Please!” Bran pleaded.  “We won’t come back!”

                “What are you two doing here?” the man said again, making no response to Bran’s plea.

                “We wanted to explore,” Klaus said, hoping his voice was steady.

                “People say this house is haunted,” Bran added.  “We w-wanted to see.”

                “And what conclusion have you come to?” the man asked, his gaze flickering between the two of them.

                “I think it’s not,” Bran whispered, frightened and trying not to cry, glancing quickly at Klaus before back to the strange man.  “We came into your house uninvited.” 

                “I told you no one lives here!  Weren’t you _listening_?” the man snapped then, suddenly angry, and Bran flinched, stumbling back another step.  “No one lives here!”

                “Fine!  Just let us go!” Klaus said, unconsciously backing up with his friend, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

                “Or you could stay.  Forever.  With me,” the man, a not altogether sane smile on his face and Bran whimpered, too scared to form words, his mouth working soundlessly.

                “Never!” Klaus yelled, glaring, even as Elijah bloomed in his mind and he desperately wished his big brother was with him.

                “You can’t make us!” Bran said, Klaus’s defiance helping him to find strength. 

                “Can’t I?” the man asked, suddenly charging toward them, the two kids both screaming in terror.

                “NOLA PD!”  a voice shouted from the foot of the attic stairs, footsteps charging up to the third floor and all at once a man in a suit with a gun and a flashlight was there.

                Klaus blinked, sharing a quick glance with Bran, both baffled and confused, their gazes sweeping the room quickly. 

                The strange man with the snake was gone.  Vanished.  Like he had never been.

                Except he had. 

                “What are you kids doing here?” the new man asked, holstering his weapon and appraising them.  “And what was with all the yelling?  It sounded like you were being murdered.”

                “We…” Klaus trailed off, momentarily at a loss for words, his heart still beating erratically. 

                “Where did he go?” Bran asked wildly.  “We saw a man with a snake!  He was going to get us!”

                The new guy frowned, glancing around and raising his brows.  “I’m Detective Kinney,” he said after a moment, showing the kids his badge and identification.  “Are you boys aware this is private property?”

                “We didn’t think anyone lived here,” Klaus said quickly as Bran continued to look frantically around the attic.

                The man with the snake was nowhere to be seen.

                “No one does,” Detective Kinney said.  “It’s still private property though and trespassing is still a crime.”

                “If no one lives here who was the man with the snake?” Bran burst out, stepping forward, his voice still a bit higher pitched than normal. 

                Detective Kinney frowned, studying Bran for a moment.  “These stories aren’t going to help you,” he said at last, crossing the room to them and placing a hand on both of their shoulders before steering them toward the stairs.  “You boys are going to have to come with me.”

                “It’s not a story,” Klaus protested, scowling and fighting the urge to shake out of the man’s grip. 

                “Save it boys,” the detective sighed.  “Listen,” he said, speaking up again as they left the house and headed toward his car.  “I know the owner and I would be surprised if he pressed charges, but he won’t be impressed by this story either.”

                “Who owns it?” Bran asked, thinking his dad might know whoever it was. 

                “He’s a local,” Kinney said, holding the back door of his car open so the kids could climb in. 

                “Are you going to call our parents?” Klaus asked, his stomach clenching at the thought of his father’s reaction. 

                “Afraid so,” Kinney told him, situating himself in the driver’s seat once Bran and Klaus were in the back.

                “Sorry,” Bran said guiltily.  “I didn’t think we’d get caught.”

                “Me either,” Klaus muttered, trying to push down his fear and almost wishing he were back with the snake guy rather than going to face his father.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Sit,” Detective Kinney said once they were at the police station, pulling two chairs up in front of his desk.

                “You first,” he said to Bran, pushing a notebook and pen to him.  “Phone number of a parent or guardian.”

                Bran sighed, glancing at Klaus before writing down his father’s information, his hands trembling only slightly.  He was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

                Ned Stark looked at his phone and frowned, not recognizing the number.  “Hello?  Eddard Stark,” he said, answering, figuring that, considering the late hour, it could be important. 

                “Mr. Stark, this is Detective Will Kinney of NOLA PD,” an unfamiliar voice said briskly.  “Sorry to bother you at one in the morning but we have a Brandon Stark in custody.  He was caught trespassing and breaking and entering on private property.”

                “ _Bran_?” Ned repeated, astounded.  Bran had never caused problems before and he was, at this moment, supposed to be asleep upstairs.  “Is he alright?” he asked, standing to get ready to head to the police station. 

                “He’s fine.  In a bit of trouble but physically unharmed,” the detective answered reassuringly. 

                Ned let out a breath, relieved.  “I’m on my way.  Trust me, Detective Kinney, he has no _idea_ the trouble he’s in,” he said, beginning to feel angry now that he was assured Bran was safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

                “Your turn,” Kinney said, turning to Klaus once he had hung up with Eddard Stark. 

                Klaus took a deep breath.  “Parent or guardian’s information?” he asked, repeating Kinney’s words to Bran.

                “That’s right,” Kinney agreed, and Klaus nodded, scribbling the name and number in the notebook and pushing it back to the detective, holding his breath as Kinney dialed.  “Mr. Mikaelson?”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Why don’t you boys go wait in those seats over there?” Kinney suggested.  “Your guardians are on their way.” 

                Klaus and Bran exchanged looks, silently getting to their feet and moving to the bench against the wall that Kinney pointed out.

                Once they were seated Detective Kinney pulled out his cell phone and selected a number from his contacts.  “Vince?  Yeah, I know it’s late,” he said once it was answered.  “A couple of kids broke into your house in the Tremé.” 

 

* * *

 

 

                “My dad’s going to be really mad,” Bran whispered, working hard not to let his voice tremble and hoping he wasn’t going to cry. 

                “Yeah,” Klaus said quietly, trying not to think of his own father and not taking his eyes from the door even as he knew it would be half an hour or more.

                Next to him Bran stared too, chewing on his lip, his mind drifting once more to the snake guy and a shiver running down his spine.  “Who do you think the guy in the house was?” he asked.

                “No one good,” Klaus sighed, remembering how the detective had stared at them when they had tried to explain who they had seen. 

 

* * *

 

 

                Eighteen-year-old Elijah Mikaelson quietly slipped out of the house, careful not to wake his parents or younger siblings.  He had quickly covered his surprise when the detective whose call had woken him had explained the situation. 

                He knew, of course he knew, why Niklaus had given the police his number instead of their father’s and he would do his best to keep it quiet, though if charges were pressed he doubted he would be able to spare Niklaus their father’s anger.

 

* * *

 

 

                Stepping into the station he spotted his younger brother instantly.  Niklaus was biting his lip and there was fear in his eyes and Elijah’s heart clenched.  The Stark boy was beside him and Elijah bit back a sigh.  The detective hadn’t mentioned Bran’s involvement over the phone, but Elijah had wondered.

                “Detective Kinney,” the man sitting not too far from the boys said when Elijah got closer, offering his hand.               

                “Elijah Mikaelson,” Elijah said, gripping Kinney’s hand. 

                “Elijah,” Klaus said hoarsely, and Elijah knelt in front of his seat and squeezed his shoulder, feeling his younger brother relax some at the gesture. 

                “You’re okay?” he asked quietly.

                “Yes,” Klaus whispered, his eyes darting to Detective Kinney and then back to Elijah.  Beside him Bran was watching them with a frown and Elijah could only surmise he had expected to see one of their parents.  Before he could say anything though the station’s door opened again.

                “Brandon Stark!” the new arrival, who Elijah could only assume was Ned Stark, said sternly and Bran quailed.  “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?  Your mother and I thought you were asleep in bed!”

                “I’m sorry,” Bran whispered, staring at the floor and Ned sighed, pulling him into a hug.

                “We’ll see how much trouble you’re in here before you get your list of punishments from your mother and I.”

                “You must be Eddard Stark.  I’m Detective Kinney.  I responded to the call a neighbor made and brought the boys in,” Kinney said, offering his hand to Bran’s father.

                “Detective Kinney,” Ned greeted, spotting Elijah and Klaus and nodding to them as well.  “I’m sorry about all of this.”

                “Elijah, this is Ned Stark, Bran’s dad,” Klaus muttered, introducing them awkwardly.  “Mr. Stark, my brother Elijah.”

                “Elijah,” Ned repeated, offering his hand.

                Elijah nodded back, shaking the offered hand as Klaus expelled a breath, and Elijah knew he was relieved no one had yet asked why neither of his parents had come.

                “Are there going to be any charges?” Elijah asked, turning his attention to Kinney.

                “Vincent Griffith, the owner of the house the boys broke into, is on his way.  He wants to see them.  He didn’t say over the phone whether he would be pressing charges or not,” Kinney explained. 

                Ned sighed, sitting down next to his son.  “What do you think Detective?  Will he press charges?”

                “I really couldn’t say,” Kinney responded, looking the boys over.  “Vincent runs a shelter for anyone in need out of an old church building in the Quarter.  He’s regarded as a leader of sorts to the people in the Tremé _.”_

                “And you broke into his house, why?” Elijah asked, raising a disapproving brow at his younger brother.

                “No one lives there!  We heard it was haunted,” Klaus said, meeting Elijah’s eyes only briefly before staring at his shoes.

                “Someone else was there though!” Bran spoke up.  “A man who had a snake wrapped around his arm!”

                Ned frowned, looking sharply at Detective Kinney.  “You didn’t say anything about that on the phone.”

                “No one else was there,” Kinney sighed, shaking his head.  “The house was completely blanketed in dust and only the boys’ footprints were there.  A neighbor saw them climbing the trellis to enter through the second-floor balcony.  From there the tracks led to the library and then the attic.  No signs of anyone other than the two of them.”

                Klaus gaped, turning to Elijah desperately.  “The upstairs didn’t have dust outside of the bedroom!”

                “No one has lived in that house for thirty years,” Kinney said, raising his brows.  “I assure you, it’s covered in dust.”

                “There wasn’t dust!” Bran objected next.  “And there was a man!  I promise!  He had a snake!”

                “Bran, you shouldn’t say something if it’s not true,” Ned said reprovingly, giving his son a look.

                “But it is true!” Bran protested, frustrated.

                “He told us no one lived there, and he thought we should stay,” Klaus said, meeting Elijah’s eyes pleadingly. 

                “Brother…” Elijah sighed, shaking his head.

                “Will!” another voice called, and Detective Kinney glanced up and stood. 

                “Vince.  Sorry to call you out of bed,” Kinney said, shaking the new man’s hand.  “Eddard Stark, Elijah Mikaelson, this is Vincent Griffith.”

                “Mr. Griffith.”  Elijah stood, shaking Vincent’s hand, Ned standing also.

                “Dad, ask him about the snake guy,” Bran said in a loud whisper, staring at Vincent. 

                “Enough, Bran,” Ned said firmly, frowning at his son.

                “Mr. Mikaelson.  Mr. Stark,” Vincent said as he shook both of their hands.  

                “I hope you’ll accept our apologies,” Elijah said, casting a look toward Klaus who quickly stood.

                “Sorry, Mr. Griffith,” he said, taking a deep breath. 

                “I will, of course, pay for any damages my brother inflicted,” Elijah offered.

                Klaus winced.  “We didn’t damage anything,” he muttered, not wanting Elijah to have to pay.  Especially since he knew Elijah refused money that came from their father and what money he made on his own was strictly budgeted. 

                Ned nudged Bran.  “I’m sorry too, Mr. Griffith,” Bran said, getting the hint.  “We didn’t damage anything though.”

                “What were you doing there?” Vincent asked, frowning. 

                “We heard it was haunted,” Bran said.  “We wanted to see for ourselves.”

                “And so, you broke in?  For no better reason than you felt like it?” Vincent asked, unimpressed. 

                “The window was already open,” Bran muttered.

                “We know that’s not an excuse,” Klaus said, swallowing nervously.

                “No, it’s not,” Vincent said, raising his brows.  “Is this how you’re raising your kids?  Open windows are invitations to waltz right in?”

                “No, it’s really not,” Ned said, his stern gaze on his son and Bran stared at the floor, unable to meet any of the adults’ eyes.

                “I would have thought Niklaus knew better.  Apparently, I was very wrong,” Elijah said and Klaus flinched, glancing guiltily at his friend, hating that his actions had put that tone of disappointment in Elijah’s voice.  Despite that though he couldn’t help but wonder about the dust that was gone one moment and there the next…

                “Mr. Griffith?” Bran asked quietly, gathering his courage.  “Do you know a man with a snake?”

                “Brandon!” Ned said sharply, getting angry that Bran kept bringing it up.

                “What do you mean?” Vincent asked, turning to Kinney questioningly.

                Kinney sighed, rubbing his eyes.  He had really hoped the boys would let it go by the time Vincent arrived.  “They say they saw a man with a snake wrapped around his arm in the house, Vince.  In the attic.”

                Vincent’s eyes darkened.  “Is this a joke?” he demanded, turning to scowl at Klaus and Bran.  “Who put you up to this?”

                “No one!” Klaus protested, confused and unconsciously scooting a little closer to Elijah.

                “What is this, Will?” Vincent said, turning back to Kinney.

                “I told them they should drop it,” Kinney said, holding up his hands.  “My best guess is one of their friends told them the story and now they don’t know when to let it go.”

                “Story?” Elijah asked, frowning as Klaus shrugged helplessly at him.

                “What story?” Bran asked, looking between Vincent and Detective Kinney.

                “Brandon,” Ned said warningly, rubbing his eyes.

                “But we’re telling the truth, Dad!  We aren’t making it up!” Bran protested.

                “There really was a man with a snake,” Klaus added, meeting Elijah’s eyes.

                “I’ve heard enough.  I’ll be pressing charges this time, Will,” Vincent said briskly. 

                “Okay,” Kinney agreed as Bran looked fearfully at his father and Klaus paled.

                “Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?” Ned asked, taking a deep breath.

                “No, because I’m sick of the disrespect, man,” Vincent said, frustrated.  “Kids are always breaking into that house and I get it.  It’s a local legend, they’re curious, kids will be kids, whatever.  But I’ve had enough.”

                “Brother, I… Father…” Klaus whispered hoarsely, his voice barely audible and Elijah squeezed his shoulder.

                “How about if my brother volunteers at your shelter?  For however long you want,” Elijah suggested, figuring he could come up with some way their father wouldn’t have to be involved as long as it was settled without charges or courts.

                “Bran too,” Ned said, nodding at Elijah, not wanting his son to have a record for a stupid stunt like this.

                Vincent sighed, studying the two Starks and Mikaelsons.  “Who told y’all what happened there?” he asked at last.  “I’m giving you one last chance to be truthful and come clean.”

                “Our friend told us it was haunted,” Bran whispered, looking quickly at Klaus before returning his gaze to Vincent.

                “And this ‘friend’ told you the story?” Vincent asked, looking just at Bran now.  “Did you think it would be a good joke to tell people you had seen the lunatic that did it?  Make you popular with your friends, maybe?”

                “I wasn’t trying to be popular,” Bran muttered, shaking his head desperately, not knowing what else to say. 

                “Then why?” Vincent snapped, frustrated.  “How can you think it’s okay to dig up people’s worst memories like this?”

                “We weren’t trying to… do that,” Klaus whispered haltingly, fighting the urge to bury his head in Elijah’s shoulder. 

                “Mr. Griffith, if you don’t mind, for those of us who have no idea what you’re talking about?” Elijah prompted confused.  “My brother and I are not from the Tremé… perhaps he heard something in school,” he added as Klaus very slightly shook his head.  “I, however…”

                “I would like to know too,” Ned said.  “My family just moved here a few months ago from up North.”

                “You’re under no obligation to explain your history, Vince,” Kinney said softly as Vincent sighed, his shoulders slumping some as he detected no lie in their questions.  “The boys broke the law regardless of what happened thirty years ago and it’s all public record.  It doesn’t change the current situation.”

                “It’s okay, Will,” Vincent said after a moment, biting off another sigh and gathering his thoughts.

                “Thirty years ago?  That’s how long you said the house has been empty,” Ned remembered, glancing at the detective.

                “It was my parents’ house,” Vincent said after a moment.  “I was a kid.  A man with a snake of all things,” he said, glancing at Klaus and Bran.  “Broke into the house, killed my parents, went up to the attic and killed himself.  I don’t know if he didn’t know I was there or what, but…” Vincent trailed off, shrugging.  “No one’s lived in the house since and throughout the years it’s become popular with the local kids who hear the story and think that means they have some right to see for themselves and drag it all out again.”

                “You have my sincerest apologies for all this,” Ned said, after a heavy pause, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. 

                Bran could only stare at the floor, mute and horrified; he hadn’t thought…  “I’m… sorry…” he whispered, swallowing thickly.

                “I’ll volunteer for as long as you want,” Klaus managed, repeating Elijah’s offer even as he remembered the attic door slamming closed, the snake man advancing toward them… if it weren’t for the fact that Bran had seen him too…  “And I’ll tell people not to go to the house anymore.”

                “Me too,” Bran said, nodding vigorously, unable to imagine what Vincent had gone through. 

                Vincent sighed, sitting down with a sigh.  “I don’t want forced ‘volunteers’,” he said finally.  “I won’t press charges.  Just… try to curb your curiosity next time.”

                “Okay,” Klaus whispered, turning to Elijah with wide eyes.

                “Thank you,” Elijah said, reaching out to shake Vincent’s hand again, very grateful. 

                “Yes, thank you, Mr. Griffith,” Ned agreed.  “This means a lot to us.”

 

* * *

 

 

                “For a moment there I thought for sure you were going to press charges,” Kinney commented once the Starks and the Mikaelsons were gone.

                “For a moment there I thought so too,” Vincent admitted.

                “Why didn’t you?” Kinney asked, studying his friend.

                For a long moment Vincent didn’t answer, staring in the direction the kids and their guardians had disappeared in.  “Their eyes weren’t lying,” he said finally, his voice thoughtful.

                “What are you saying, Vince?  The kids saw the ghost of your parents’ murderer?” Kinney asked skeptically. 

                “I don’t know, man.  I don’t know.”  Vincent shrugged, still thoughtful.  “Goodnight, Will,” he said finally, turning to go.

                “Night, Vince,” Kinney responded, sighing.

 

* * *

 

 

                Bran followed his father from the police station in silence.  “Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he didn’t press charges?” Ned asked, stopping once they reached the parking lot and turning to his son.  “He would have been fully within his rights to do so.  You broke into the man’s _house_ , Bran.”

                “I know,” Bran said, swallowing and looking his father in the eye, knowing he was big on that.

                “Tonight could have ended a lot worse for you,” Ned said, his eyes narrowed. 

                “I know,” Bran said again, his heart thumping in his chest.

                “As it is, you’re grounded.  No TV, no video games, no leaving the house except for school or if you’re accompanied by your mother or myself for one month.  Got it?” Ned said sternly.

                “Yes, Dad,” Bran said, knowing better than to argue even as he thought again of the snake guy.  He had just vanished… and Mr. Griffiths’ story… Had they seen a ghost after all? 

 

* * *

 

 

                In the car Elijah leaned his head back and expelled a breath, closing his eyes.  Beside him in in the passenger seat Klaus remained quiet.  From outside the window he could see Bran and his dad getting into Mr. Stark’s car and he lifted his hand briefly in a silent wave.

                “What were you thinking, brother?” Elijah asked eventually, opening his eyes and turning to him.

                “I c-couldn’t call Father,” Klaus said, trembling a little at the thought and Elijah shook his head, reaching out and clasping the back of Klaus’s neck reassuringly. 

                “I’m not angry about that,” he soothed.  “That’s the one decent choice you made tonight.  If Vincent Griffith had pressed charges however…”

                Klaus drew in a shaky breath and nodded, fighting tears.

                “Father wouldn’t have been your only concern.  That would have been on your record,” Elijah said.

                “We didn’t know anyone owned it,” Klaus offered weakly.

                “You knew it was wrong though.  You wouldn’t have snuck out and done it at night otherwise,” Elijah pointed out.

                “I’m sorry,” Klaus said sincerely, looking at his older brother somewhat pleadingly.  “I won’t do it again.”

                Elijah sighed, his hand dropping from the back of Klaus’s neck to his shoulder and squeezing briefly before starting the car.  “I think you should volunteer at the shelter for a while.  As gratitude or a as an apology or as a mixture of the two.  We’ll find some way to present it to Mother and Father.”

                “Okay,” Klaus agreed, closing his eyes as Elijah pulled out onto the road.  “Brother?” he asked after several minutes had passed in silence.

                “Yes, Niklaus?” Elijah’s voice was soft in the darkness.

                “Before Mr. Griffith told the story, I had never heard what happened in that house,” Klaus murmured, keeping his own voice quiet even as his heart pounded in his chest.

                “I know,” Elijah responded after a long moment, his mind replaying his little brother’s reactions in the police station and, from the seat beside him, Klaus let out a relieved breath, his body slumping in his seat. 

 

* * *

 

 

                “I’m going to volunteer at Mr. Griffith’s shelter.  Elijah is driving me there today and Rebekah is coming with us,” Klaus told his friend as they rode the bus home from school.

                “I’ve been grounded for a month.  I think I would rather volunteer,” Bran said glumly. 

                “I don’t think Elijah is looking at it as a punishment,” Klaus said, looking out the window as he spoke, not telling his friend how Rebekah and their parents didn’t know why he was suddenly interested in volunteer work.  “More… making it up to Mr. Griffith.”

                “I heard some kids talking about the house today,” Bran said after a moment.  “I told them not to go and that someone owns it.”

                “I wonder why he doesn’t sell it,” Klaus said curiously.  “I think I would sell it.”

                “Yeah,” Bran agreed fervently.  “I wouldn’t want to keep it if that had happened to my family.”

                Klaus nodded, remembering Vincent’s story.  Maybe… maybe the house was all he had left.  Klaus shivered slightly, thinking of the snake man again.  He had dreamed of him over the weekend… of the house and of the man they had seen inside it.

                He wondered how often Vincent dreamed of them.

 

- **End**.


End file.
